Percy Jackson: A Video Game of Thrones
by SlimShady'sCrazy
Summary: Percy Jackson had thought that after all he'd been through for the Olympians he'd at least get the benefit of the doubt and a fair case when tried for betrayal of Olympus. He didn't, but at least he'd gotten a lighter sentence thanks to his father. Now he's headed off to another world with his father. Watch out Westeros, a new player has arrived and he's literally playing.


Percy stared down at the slip of paper in his hand. It was a message from his father Poseidon, the god of the seas, the Earthshaker, the Stormbringer. His father for all his titles seemed angry, Percy could tell just by the handwriting alone, and if that in itself wasn't proof enough a look outside could show that to anyone who new about the mythological world. The words on the slip of paper were similar to one he'd been given once before when he was much younger. The paper had it's intended affect though, his guard was up.

 _Brace yourself._

The words left him in confusion though. Didn't they just defeat Kronos, wasn't it over? It had hardly been a week since they had defeated his grandpa the big bad titan. Funerals had just been completed and because there seemed to be an unlimited amount of new campers swarming in many of the older campers had to get right to work after mourning the dead. It seemed to put a smile on the older campers' faces to see so much life after the losses they took.

There was also a ring attached to the letter. He wondered if maybe that's what his father was warning him about. Was the ring sort of like the Ring of Power in Lord of the Rings? Was he to go on a quest to destroy it?

He laughed at his own thoughts. If that was the case his father's letter would have contained more info. He guessed it was a gift for whatever troubles he was about to go through.

' _I'll never find out if I never put it on.'_ He thought.

It was with that thought that he slipped the ring on. It was a little too big on his hand but he could just ask someone I'm the Hephaestus cabin to resize it. He took that moment to observe the ring . It was quite nice, nothing flashy just to his liking and when he observed closely he found there to be inscription on it. They seemed to be in an ancient Greek script so with a few wipes he tried to get a better look at it and read it. Sure enough within a few moments it was being translated by his own mind.

"Game On." He murmured to himself.

"Not quite the words that I'd inscribe on- argh" his sentence was cut short by pain on his left hand.

' _What the fuck!'_ It felt like his finger was being carved at with a knife and then burned. He reached to try and pull the darned thing off, but it seemed to have shrunk itself because it felt like it was glued to his finger. Nothing short of cutting it off with his finger attached would work as it didn't even have the wiggle room to twist it.

The pain while excruciating was short. It soon left and was replaced by a cooling feeling he felt all over his body. He gave a relaxed sigh and the pain he felt earlier forgotten, he almost felt it was worth it, almost. The feeling he had was like when he stepped on water except times 100. He felt powerful.

It was only temporary though and soon the power he felt was being sucked into the ring. It seemed the ring was taking the power his power with the new one he felt rushing in him. His left hand was starting to feel rather sluggish.

' _I need to find a body of water quickly.'_ He though thinking of a solution. He needed to keep alert if the letter his father sent him was to be headed. He couldn't do that if he was drained of all his power and given the drowsiness he was feeling fell asleep defenseless. If he could just find a body of water he would be fine even if he did fall asleep, the naiads and such would protect him and if he was lucky there would be a minor water god, that would grudgingly help him given who his father was.

' _Percy your such and idiot! I'm at camp!'_ Maybe the drowsiness was getting to him, but that was a huge lapse in logic. He was literally so close to the sea, but was trying to find a smaller body of water if that didn't make top ten in his dumbest ideas he didn't know what could.

' _Alright then, off to sea I go.'_ He thought before trudging off toward the camps beach.

He got a few weird looks on his way, but he chalked that off to him walking like he was about to fall asleep. He thought he looked similar to how he did in the mornings.

It wasn't a long walk to the beach, but it still felt like it had taken forever. He soon reached it though and it had taken all of his will to not fall asleep on the way there, the ring seemed to still want to drain him of everything he had. He didn't even bother wading into the waters he just dropped his body on the shallow seas.

He instantly felt a rush of power coming back to him, but even that seemed to be getting sucked on the ring. It was enough though. With what little strength he had left he controlled the water to drag him deeper in, it surprisingly took little effort from him, but he didn't have much time to think about it since he soon passed out. Even at his last moments he felt that the sea was helping him, sending him power even though that was soon taken by the ring.

"Brother, but brother you need to wake up now. Daddy said you would wake up today." Percy was awoken by a loud, but familiar voice.

"Tyson?" he called out.

"Yay big brother is finally awake, don't go back to sleep again I'll go call daddy he waited for you for long time." Tyson yelled.

He groggily sat up, it seemed he was taken to his father's palace. He saw a merperson probably a servant standing by the door walk towards what seem to be the closet.

"This will do nicely." The man seemed to mutter to himself before pulling out a dark suit from the closet before walking toward him. It was a beautiful suit if Percy had to judge by his little fashion sense, plain but at the same time the dark as night color made it eye-catching.

"You don't mean for me to put that on do you?" Percy asked cautiously, he didn't do well with dressing up.

"Of course I do, and you would do well to put this on young master, it was through many labouring hours that I was able to put this together for you little Prince. It's one of my best works if I do say so myself, designed with the growing love of suits down here in Atlantis in mind." The man said proudly.

"Err thanks uh…?" Percy said.

"Oh how I forget my manners, do forgive me little Prince. My name is Otus, I'm the palace tailor and designer." Otus said.

"Anyway put this on quickly your father should be arriving soon you will be taken to a meeting with the undersea powers. It wouldn't do to look like an ignorant fool in front of them. Now off you go." Otus said ushering him to the washroom to change.

It was the longest time he'd taken to change in his entire life, but considering he'd just turned sixteen it didn't say much. He was just hoping he wouldn't be laughed out the meeting room. It was because of that thought that he didn't even bother looking in the mirror before walking out.

"…" Otus didn't say anything when he walked our and he began feeling like he might've put it on wrong. He looked down at the sea green dress shirt and saw nothing wrong with the buttons.

"Is it that bad? I'll go change back." He said turning around.

"No, no it's quite the opposite young Prince. The suit makes you look like a whole other person, I had almost mistaken you for your father from how mature you looked in it." Otus said.

"Oh, as long as it doesn't look too bad, but just know of anyone laughs at me it's on you." He said with a glare.

"Who would dare laugh at my works, I dare them." Otus yelled, it seemed he carried a lot of pride in his works.

"Perseus, I see your getting a long well with Otus. I hope he hasn't cause you too much trouble, Otus." Poseidon appeared waking onto the room.

"Quite the contrary, Lord Poseidon, he's been very cooperative, which is more than I can say for you. _He_ actually put on my stuff without a fight." Otus said with a laugh.

Poseidon laughed alongside Otus before he turned to Percy, what he saw shocked him, was that really his son. While being a god skewed his sense of time, the suit really gave Percy a mature look, like a young man and not the boy he usually saw.

"It seems that suit really _suits_ you." Poseidon said with a laugh.

"I hope you don't have as many dad jokes as I think you do dad." Percy said with a laugh.

"I'm a god Percy, I've had _millennium_ to come up with these." Poseidon said seriously.

"No." Percy said horrified.

"Yes son, don't be fooled, you _will_ be hearing a lot them in the future." Poseidon said with a laugh.

Percy groaned at that. He didn't think that he could handle as many as his father promised. He wondered how Triton could handle them all.

"Now onto more serious issues why don't we. I see that you already put on the ring I gifted you. It's a very special ring, I've yet to completely figure it out yet, but it will provide a great boon in our adventures to come and I'll tell you now that we will be having a _grand_ adventure." Poseidon said lightheartedly.

"We? Your coming too?" Percy said happily. He didn't even think it was possible for gods to accompany demigods during quest.

"Yeah due to the Olympians' stupidity we will be going somewhere far for a while." Poseidon said face darkening.

"Are we running away? Couldn't you just hide in Atlantis?" Percy questioned nervously.

"No we're not running away. We're being sentenced." Poseidon said.

"Sentenced? What for?" Percy asked confused.

"Well you're being sentenced for betrayal and since I didn't agree with it I'll be following you. I guess that's a rather short summary, but there's a little more to it than that." Poseidon answered.

"When did I betray anyone. I'm no traitor." Percy said angrily.

"There's nothing we can really do about it. They were going to kill you, but I managed to get you a better sentence, so to speak it seems saving their lives did help." Poseidon bitterly laughed.

"What does camp think about this." Percy said still trying to come up with a defense.

"The campers know nothing of this Dionysus will be showing them the 'evidence' soon and your only hope lay with that Athena spawn you took a liking to, but it seems she was convinced by her mother that she didn't remember the details clearly for all the good it would do, they wouldn't believe her anyway. You're better off without her I say, no loyalty in her whatsoever." Poseidon said voice softening at the last part.

"Annabeth." He whispered. The pain in his heart felt like it could tear him apart, and had any other person excluding his mother told him all this he might not have believed it.

"Son, I know this may be hard, but we've got more pressing matters to handle." Poseidon said urging him back to reality.

"Our sentence? Where do they plan on sending us?" Percy said pushing his grief to the side.

"Another world." Poseidon answered frankly.

"Another… world?" Percy was struck dumb by the statement.

"Yeah shocking isn't it? They'll be sending us there for quite some time, the time over there is weird though a year there is like a few minutes here, I believe that for mortals sent there, their bodies are still aging at this world pace." Poseidon said.

"That's a little confusing." Percy said not really understanding how that worked.

"Very, we'll be staying there until you either die or those fools finally figure out that's someone's plotted all of this. That could take a while though giving how they fell for such a stupid plot in the first place, maybe Hades can find something out while I'm gone." Poseidon said.

"Hades?" Percy asked.

"Yeah your uncle was of the few who could see through such an obvious plot. The others just might be letting their dislike for your blind them, many feel slighted by your turning down godhood." Poseidon explained.

"That's just like them! I can't believe this." Percy said his anger reaching a new high.

"They'll realize their mistake soon enough, see if I care. I just hope you my son are there to see it. What will you tell your mother about this?" Poseidon asked worried.

"Oh god, what will I tell mom? Help me dad please." Percy panicked.

"Calm down son, I-I'll tell her that I'm bringing you down to Atlantis for a period of time. Don't worry about it I'll take care of it. Write her a letter later cause I know if you see her you'll definitely spill the beans. It'll be fine" Poseidon took control calming his son down.

Percy took a moment to calm himself. The panic that was threatening to burst was slowly receding. He would trust his father to figure that out.

"What now?" Percy said lost.

"We've yet to figure out what power your ring gave you after that I've got to go to a meeting to find out what my subjects will do in my absence. Then in a three days we go to Olympus." Poseidon said.

"What powers does the ring usually give?" he questioned.

"Its never the same. It can be anything, some can seem weak, but as time goes on they grow to terrifying degrees. The ring used to be passed down by mortals all of them were strong, the strongest were at the point where they could challenge gods. It was lost for the longest time, but a subject of mine found it at sea and gifted it to me. It took a little bit of research before we found out of its history." Poseidon explained.

"And the words inscribed on it? What do they mean?" Percy asked.

"Words? The ring is plain son." Poseidon answered in confusion.

"but there were words right here… they're gone." Percy said.

"A message to it's future holder I guess. I wasn't sure if it would even work for you as you're not entirely mortal, but I guess it worked out. Unless there was no reaction from you too? When I had tried it on nothing happened." Poseidon said.

"No it reacted all right, that's how I ended up here." Percy said.

"No problems I hope. The only thing we found out about the ring was that it would draw out the bearers latent potential and then suck it in and create some kind of power. Sleeping after activation should have been natural. What caused you to run into the sea?" Poseidon question.

"Oh I didn't know that. I felt it draining my power and thought to go to sea to recuperate because I wasn't sure if I could sleep unguarded after your message." Percy replied sheepishly.

"What happened with the ring after that. It should only drain your latent power, if the power of the sea aided you why were you found asleep?" Poseidon asked curiously.

"The ring took all that too, and it was still doing that when I had fallen asleep. I'm not sure when it stopped. That won't cause a problem will it?" Percy asked.

"I'm not sure. I only know that the ring alters reality. Like for example there was once a wearer who could conjure swords and the more powerful he became the stronger the conjured sword. I also know that the given power is designated by the previous wearer so you don't decide your power the previous owner does. I guess if the ring absorbed the power of the sea it should make your reality altering ability… more reality altering?" Poseidon said finishing his hypothesis with a little uncertainty.

"I guess that should make sense. How do I turn it on?" Percy asked.

"it should already be on. Maybe try the words you read when you first saw it?" Poseidon provided.

"That could work. Game On." Percy said.

 **Welcome to Deaelus' game update V211.2. Before beginning please read a letter from the previous wearer of the Creators Ring.**

 _ **Hey there it's Deaelus here,**_

 _ **If you don't already know I'm the previous holder of the Creators Ring. I hold the power of clairvoyance, so to cut to the chase I already know who you are Percy Jackson haha, fear my godly power. For the longest of time none have been able to properly see the future because I could change it to my will I have left both god and mortal in confusion with my awesomeness. Anyway enough about me let's talk about you. Your power is so OP it frightens even me. You can do anything with it if you try hard enough. You hold the power of the gamer. It might sound lame, but let me tell you it's really something. I'll let you figure it out on your own though. I'll tell you a little about it V1 was weak, but V211.2 is too powerful all because you took a portion of the power of the sea to awaken it, now worries though it wasn't your father's cut, but let me tell you a few sea deities from other pantheon's will be very weak for a while because of you. That's all I gotta say though as the rest would be spoiling.**_

 _ **Have fun, Deaelus.**_

 **Finished reading Y/N**

Percy hit the yes button when he finished reading the letter.

 **System has detected that hosts ability 'Achilles Curse' is no longer attached to any being. Reattach to different being Y/N**

He didn't know if the Curse of Achilles worked like that but then again he didn't even know it would leave because of the situation with Annabeth. He hit the yes button for that too.

 **Select new being to attach to Achilles curse. Note if relationship is not strong enough curse may rebound.**

 **Sally Jackson**

Percy didn't even bother to read the other options. His feelings for his mother were, in his opinion, eternal.

 **Sally Jackson selected.**

 **Do you wish to continue to main menu? Y/N**

He again hit yes.

 **Status Window**

 **Inventory Window**

 **Skills Window**

 **Reputation Window**

 **Party Window**

He looked over at Poseidon realizing he had been ignoring his father and saw him waiting patiently for him to say something.

"It's a game." Percy summarized terribly.

"I'm not sure I follow, son." Poseidon said confused.

Percy proceeded to tell his father of the ability he got.

"I know only a little about games myself so I'm unsure how this will help you get stronger, but I'm sure Deaelus had something in mind with this." Poseidon said after a while.

"I have an idea of how this will make me stronger and if I'm not wrong than this is broken. I can't even believe he pulled it off." Percy said excitedly, his inner gamer coming out.

He didn't play many games, but he had managed to play a few that the Hephaestus cabin managed to rig so they didn't attract monsters taken from the designs of Daedalus' laptop and he was hooked. He now understood what Deaalus meant when he said the power was OP.

"Broken? I don't recognize the term." Poseidon questioned.

"it means strong to the point of being unfair." Percy answered quickly before getting back to the game. He pressed the status menu.

 **Status Window**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Title: Titan Slayer**

 **Level: 25**

 **HP: 900/900**

 **MP: 450/450**

 **STR: 40**

 **VIT: 37**

 **DEX: 35**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 17**

 **CHR: 20**

 **LUC: 7**

 **Points: 125**

 **Money: $50**

' _My luck is horrendously low. That makes sense though.'_ he thought.

' _I have a crazy amount of points. Let's see I'm at level 25 so that's 5 points per level. Should I use them now? I don't really see a point in saving them, but where to put them is the question. Should I balance things out, bringing my luck up is a must though. I should probably do the same for intelligence and wisdom too. Yeah I'll balance them all out and see where to go from there.'_ Before beginning he told his father of his plans, but since he knew nothing about games he didn't really have much input.

 **Status Window**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Title: Titan Slayer**

 **Level: 25**

 **HP: 900/900**

 **MP: 500/500**

 **STR: 40**

 **VIT: 40**

 **DEX: 40**

 **INT: 40**

 **WIS: 40**

 **CHR: 40**

 **LUC: 40**

 **Points: 21**

 **Money: $50**

He wondered if it was weird that he felt himself growing smarter. Was that and indication of how dumb he was earlier or was that what it felt to double your intelligence and wisdom. Not that he could ask an-.

"Party Window!" he suddenly called out with a devilish plan in mind.

 **Party Window**

 **Create Party**

 **Note: users with higher reputation will get more benefits. Enemies can not be added.**

"Create party. Name party fun times. Add Poseidon to party." Percy said.

 **Party Created!**

 **Poseidon added to party!**

 **Do you wish to join party Fun Times with creator of party Percy Jackson? Y/N**

"Whoa. This is different, I didn't think your ability could affect even gods." Poseidon said seeing the pop up.

 **Error! Due to players lack of strength the strength of party member 'Poseidon' can not be integrated into party system. Minimum level of 500 required for integration. Party chat still available.**

"I guess that didn't work out how I planned. At least we have the time for me to try and grind to that level. Should I try and add mom?" Percy asked.

"That's up to you son, but I have a feeling that you really want to. I see no problems with that so you have my permission if that's what you're looking for." Poseidon replied.

"Add Sally Jackson to party." Percy replied excitedly.

 **Sally Jackson has accepted your party request. Begin chat? Y/N**

"I wonder there is there a voice chat option?" Percy thought to himself.

 **Turn voice chat on? Y/N**

"Mom, can you hear me? It's me Percy." Percy said uncertainly, still unfamiliar with the games features.

"Percy! Is that really you? What's happening?" his mother called back worry laced in her voice.

"Yeah it's really me. I have something to tell you... well besides you know _this._ " Percy said.

"What is this anyway? It's like a phone call, but what's all this about joining your party? It seems like some sort of game." His mother asked curiously.

"That's because it sort of is. It's an ability I got from a ring, it makes my life like a game." Percy tried explaining.

"Wait you got it from a ring? Why are you putting on magical rings, that could have been dangerous." Sally said worried.

"It's fine I got it from dad-" Percy started.

"Your father gave it to you? Did he know that this would happen?" Sally cut him off, protective mother mode seemed to have taken over.

"Not entirely-" Percy tried weakly.

"So he didn't even know what would happen before hitting you something that could've been dangerous. Where is he now? He should know better than that especially after all that just happened." She didn't seem like she was going to stop any time soon.

"Sally, can you hear me!" Poseidon suddenly bellowed.

"Dad you don't need to yell just speak normally." Percy said rubbing his ears that had been assaulted from two fronts.

"Oh sorry I wasn't sure how this thing worked." His father said sheepishly. It was weird because he was hearing an echo now.

"I'm gonna go to a different room, it's echoing because we are too close to each other." Percy said.

"Percy do you think I can speak with your mother alone for a moment." Poseidon continued.

"Yeah sure, there should be a mute button somewhere here, just give me one second." Percy said trying to recall where exactly he'd seen the mute.

"Ok here it is. Just come to the room next door when your done, dad." He said before hitting the button.

He sat on a chair in the room for a while before his ADHD kicked in and he needed to get up and do something. He paced around the room with his hands behind his back so he didn't accidentally touch and break something, not that there was much to break in the room. It looked to be a spare bedroom and was rather bare so he soon grew bored of it.

It wasn't long before his father walked into the room, but it felt like it had taken ages.

"I've taken care of the situation with your mother, now all that's left for us today is to go to the council meeting. You don't really have to do much just sit and speak when spoken to. You don't have to come if you don't want, but I thought now would be a good a time as any to witness your father's work." Poseidon explained.

"So this is like a bring your kid to work day?" Percy joked.

"Essentially it is. Feel free to speak up if you have any ideas. Gods know those old fellows need better input as of late. They always seem to regurgitate the exact same ideas all the time." Poseidon said with a sigh.

"Well now that our preparations are done, shall we go?" Poseidon continued.

"I guess we should get going." Percy said.

"They should have already restarted the meeting. I said we would go on an hour long break, but knowing them they probably started after 15 minutes to argue some more." Poseidon said as they were walking.

They didn't go far before Percy heard loud voices from a heated argument.

"… When our Lord is gone for a unknown period of time, we as the council should step in and govern the realm until his return. What do you fools not understand about that?!" he heard from one.

"The argument isn't about whether we are to take his place or not, but have you not forgotten that we are all in equal positions? What about in war time situations that we've had as of recent. We need to elect a leader to make big decisions. We won't always have the time to convene like now." Another said.

"Do you think we are stupid, Antonio. We all know of your schemes to have the sharks as the ruling power in the sea." A almost familiar voice said. Delphin he believed.

"As if your any different, Delphin. Already cozied up with our Lord as his lieutenant. Yet, even with him backing you, us sharks match you dolphins evenly in ranking." Antonio quipped.

"It's not a competition. Our duty is to protect the realm from invaders and keep the peace, you'd do well to remember that." Delphin replied.

He hadn't even entered the room and he was already sick of the arguing taking place.

They entered the room and got a few nods (Percy) and bows(Poseidon).

It didn't take long before the arguing picked up again. His father grew silent probably thinking about who he should appoint as the leader in his absence, although Antonio seemed arrogant and power hungry, his points about selecting a temporary leader during this time were correct. There would be many attacks to the kingdom while others thought them to be weak and these guys wouldn't always have time to meet during then. Not that them meeting up would help since with all the arguing they did they probably couldn't agree on a decision.

"Hey, I, uh have a suggestion." Percy said and all eyes snapped to him. Even his father seemed curious.

"Speak son, feel free to speak your mind. As my child you have every right to suggest whatever you like during meetings such as this." Poseidon encouraged shutting up any who might argue.

"If what we really need is someone to rule in fathers absence, why not have Triton do it?" He asked hopefully.

"We can't have Triton do it. Just because he's the son of Poseidon- Antonio started.

"Son and _heir._ He's been _trained_ to take on father's duties, in unfortunate times such as him falling ill or in his passing. This could be like a test run to see if he's up to snuff and for him to put all that training to good use." Percy cut off any arguments.

 **Ping! Due to a well thought out decision INT and WIS have been increased by one.**

"That's a feasible idea, son. All in favour." Poseidon said raising his own hand.

Many had joined him, probably all sick of the arguments too. It wasn't long before most of the others gave in. If Triton was to be the new leader of wouldn't be good to be known as the one whom opposed his ascension.

"Then we have it. I will be the one to inform my son of the news, he will be choosing another to fill in for his old duties. I trust that you can advise him should he need it in picking a suitable candidate. Now that this is over with, meeting adjourned." Poseidon said simply before rising.


End file.
